incantrefandomcom-20200213-history
Arriving in Incantre
The OOC Area & Market When you first enter Incantre, you will be in our OOC Area & Market; this area may be used for OOC Events or just hanging out when you're not role playing in the main areas of the sim. Across the Market from where you land is a teleporter to the role play areas, along with all the information you need to RP in Incantre. In Character Arrivals to Incantre The lands of Incantre have been largely isolated from other known lands for centuries. While travelers have been able to move in and out of the area, it was dangerous to do so and the trip was never lightly undertaken. However, recent years of peace in conjunction with a shift in whatever veil helped to keep Incantre hidden have resulted in an influx of new peoples to our world. Despite this apparent new ease with which one can come to Incantre, it is still an arduous journey which takes even the swiftest and most tireless travelers days, if not weeks or longer, to complete. Most newcomers to Incantre will first find themselves in one of two places: stepping from aboard ship onto the docks at the once-prosperous village of Tarithyll; or having crossed vast wilderness they may reach the camps of the nomads and traveling merchants set up beyond the boundaries of the nearby cities among the ruins at Ern'echad. Both of these locations are open to any and all races, although as in any civilized setting, those who create too great a nuisance of themselves will quickly find they have worn out their welcome. Some few who do not fear the unknown spirits and ancient magics which haunt the forest may emerge beneath the branches of Tawar'Tinnu Nost. Although relatively tolerant of wanderers, the Nost are highly protective of their territory. Beware that you do not anger the fae kinor those who share their land while you are within their wood. Those who brave the mountain passes may find themselves first coming to the crown city of Eyllistlarn, capital of Incantre and home primarily to elves and humans. Forced to band together in a past that lives in the memories of even young elves, although it now fades in the minds of men, a still new tradition of coexisting peacefully within the same walls strains to hold these two proud races together in the face of certain chaos should their bond shatter. The not-long-ago vanished elven queen and her once-young king did hold their city outwardly open to all races, but especially since the death of King Mathus followed quickly by the disappearance of Queen Korsha, those who are long within the city's borders will begin to feel the tensions. The city is now lead by triplet siblings, who seek to maintain peace and expand their reach into the nearby lands. There are other passes into Incantre, buried deep within the earth. Those who dare these lightless paths and manage to avoid the many pitfalls hiding in the shadows may find their way into the caverns of Se'Vahk . As is in evidence by the many layers of architecture, this cavern has long been occupied but not always by the primarily drow population which holds in now. Although merchants and traders from the surface are tolerated, so long as they remain within the areas they are permitted for business, those who dwell within the subterranean levels of Incantre have little patience for outsiders. Beneath the ocean waves near the coast of Incantre, although not a full-fledged settlement, there is a grotto frequented by those who reach our shores from beneath the sea herself. Inaccessible to landwalkers without strong magics, this point where the river flows into the greater waters of the bay is a safe haven for merfolk and other aquatic dwellers. Regardless of where your journey into Incantre begins, there is one location in the land where all are truly welcome: the soaring stone Tower of the Urathear stands proudly above the dark waters of an ancient place, reachable via a magic route begun in a small gazebo at the center of all these lands. The actual location of the Tower is much speculated upon but undetermined. To all within Incantre, this tower is a sacred place. It is unknown who built the tower which houses the shrines of the six gods and six goddesses of the Urathear, but it remains a neutral ground for any who wish to enter, and those who desire to remain in the favor of the Urathear ensure that this neutrality is adhered to by all.